Hot Times with Baker Boy
by Hella Sexy Lemons
Summary: Katniss surprises Peeta at work ;)


It was just a normal day at the bakery. The air smelled of cookies and of undeniable sexual tension. As the ovens nearby were super hot, Peeta had taken off his shirt and was showing off his washboard abs, the sweat rolling off of his muscles in little beads, falling into the bread dough that he was kneading. Peeta never had to buy salt for his bakery. He always provided it with his own perspiration.

Katniss sauntered into the room, dressed only in a cute sexy apron. Her tits showed through the fabric, nipples pointed due to her arousal. She could already feel the rock solid body of Peeta, as they had just fucked two minutes ago, but Katniss was already ready for round 2.

"OMG Peeta, I'm so horny!" she said, flailing her arms in arousal. Her bosom heaved in delight as she watched Peeta do what he did second best (his thing that he did best was something in the bedroom *wink wink*)

"But Katniss," Peeta said, wiping flower on a towel he grabbed from nearby, "we just did it two minutes ago. I need some time to recover, my delicate ladyflower"

Katniss just smiled a shark-toothed grin, licking her luscious and ruby red ips. "I was shucking some oysters just now," she said, "but I couldn't find any pearls inside."

Peeta stopped neading the dough and waltzed over to Katniss. "I don't know what that means," he said.

Katniss rolled her bright brown, luminous orbs and tickled Peeta's ticklish spot right underneath his second rib on his right side.

"Silly doughboy," she said, "I've been aching for a side of beef all day and I think that you're the perfect loin for the job. My hand can only marinate my meat so much, you know."

Peeta's eyes grew as wide as saucers and his arms shot out to grab Katniss' boobs. They were quite small, at only a 38DDD, but Peeta loved them anywyas.

"Oh, Peeta," Katniss yowled, "my sugar cookies want to come out and dance!"

So, Peeta Mellark ripped off Katniss' apron and began fondling her boobies lovingly, occasionally moistening their tips with his saliva, the goopiness of his mucus forming slimy trails on Katniss' titties.

Suddenly….Peeta could contain his horny best no longer and he whipped off his boxers in one move.

"Mr. Salami is out and ready to play!" Peeta roared, his member standing to attention once more, having recovered from his previous playtime of the hour.

Katniss cooed softly and felt her nether bits moisten with more barbecue sauce. "My baker boy," she whimpered as Mr. Salami grew even closer to her, "I want you to…"

She stopped her sentence because Peeta had shoved a few of his digits into her secret cave, spelunking for the treasure as he kissed her on her swollen lips like a starving traveler lost in the Sahara who had finally found a date-palm to suck on.

"What was that, baby?" Peeta said, as his little Peetas explored her cavern, scuttling about like five tiny spiders. "What do you want me to do?"

Katniss groaned and screamed "I WANT YOU TO BUTTER MY MUFFIN!"

Peeta gladly obliged, but he was out of lube, so he just grabbed some shortening from the counter nearby and rubbed it onto his erect dick. "You're going to be making butter with your tail, Katniss," he said.

Suddenly, Peeta plunged his Japanese torque wrench into Katniss' pussy.

"Ooo, yeah, baby," Katniss yelped in ecstasy. "Rub your joystick all over my muff cabbage!"

Peeta obeyed his loving lover, sliding in and out of her well-marinated filet mignon, her lady pie squelching with desire, leaching more pie juice with each thrust.

However, one hole filled was not enough for Peeta Mellark, so he reached over the counter that he was fucking Katniss on, and he reached for a freshly baked baguette, still warm from the oven.

Without warning, he shoved the bread into Katniss' asshole, kissing down her spine with beautiful butterfly kisses.

"OOOOOO Peeta!" Katniss whined as she started trembling like an Arctic explorer with hypothermia, "that feels so fucking good!"

Peeta smirked because he knew exactly how to please his honeybun. Baguettes such as the one stuffed in Katniss' rear entrance made a common appearance in their bedroom activities.

Suddenly, Peeta felt a clenching around his cock as Katniss orgasmed, falling into pieces and scattering herself around the bakery kitchen room like flour scattered across a greased pan. Damn, that was good.

With yet another lion's roar, Peeta injected his Greek yogurt into Katniss, mixing with her sweet honey inside that plastic Fage yogurt container, with his dick as a spoon.


End file.
